1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection-diffusion structure adopted for a light guide plate, and particularly relates to a reflection-diffusion structure adopted for a light guide plate made integrally in one piece.
2. Background of the Invention
Since the quality of LCD improves daily, the price thereof accordingly falls and the fields application for the LCD have rapidly increased to include devices such as a calculator, a monitor, a navigation system, a scanner, a panel of a cell phone, or a notebook. A backlight module of the LCD plays an important role because of the monopolizing power of 75% above and costs of 3% to 5%; accordingly, high uniformity, high luminance, low price, low power consumption, simple structure, thinness and light weight of the backlight module have become important problems for the industry.
The backlight module conventionally includes a light guide plate, a light, a diffuser, and a reflector. The diffuser and the reflector are respectively adhered onto the light guide plate to serve as a conventional reflection-diffusion structure. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional reflection-diffusion structure adopted for a conventional light guide plate 10 includes a light 14a, a reflector 12a and a diffuser 13a. The light 14a is installed on the conventional light guide plate 10, the reflector 12a is installed under the conventional light guide plate 10, and the diffuser 13a is installed over the conventional light guide plate 10. A conventional method adopted for the diffuser 13a and the reflector 12a respectively adhered onto the conventional light guide plate 10 includes providing four sticks 111a and 112a respectively adhered onto four sides of an upper and a lower surfaces of the conventional light guide plate 10, adhering the reflector 12a onto the four sticks 111a of the lower surface of the conventional light guide plate 10, folding four folds of the reflector 12a respectively adhered onto the four sticks 112a of the upper surface of the conventional light guide plate 10, and then applying another four sticks 113a onto the four folds of the reflector 12a for contacting the diffuser 13a. This method requires at least three layers of sticks and increases a thickness of the backlight module and the number of manufacturing steps. Further, an effective visible area is formed thereon and the effective visible area may be covered by the four sticks on four sides thereof and be diminished. If the effective visible area needs to be enlarged, sides of the reflector 12a, the diffuser 13a and the conventional light guide plate 10, respectively, must be increased, which is more expensive. If the sticks increase in width, more and more light is retained and illumination efficiency is accordingly lessened. Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.